The Lessons of Life
by FerrumVigro
Summary: Once upon a time, a little girl opened her eyes and realised she was alone in the world. But that never stopped her. S/r. A story told in short tales.


_The Lessons of Life._

_**Summary: **Once upon a time, a little girl opened her eyes and realized she was alone in the world. But that never stopped her. S/r. A story told in Tales._

_**A/N: **I'm going to try and keep this as best in-character and close to canon as I can. That means that there will be no 'fluffy' here. Just no. This will be Sesshomaru/Rin later on so if that bothers you, click that lovely little back-up arrow if you so choose but for now, you're safe. My explanation for this is that it's my attempt to explore and develop the wonderfully odd relationship of a powerful, sadistic, beast and a frail, devoted human. Two very different species there…yep._

_This may start off slow but bare with me, I'm trying something new. Unbeta'd_

_Rated with Reason! Dark themes throughout! Read with Caution! _

_Reviews are very welcome! Please and Thank You!_

_.._

* * *

The World is Dark.

* * *

Once upon a time, a small child opened her eyes to a world layered in blood, thick and sleek, over her hopes and her dreams.

Once upon a time, Rin had opened her disbelieving eyes from behind shaking fingers to the sight of her family at her feet, in a monstrous mountain of liquid red and pooling scarlet flesh. In that moment all that she'd ever loved in this world lay still and dead, gone to her, to everything, at her feet and all Rin could remember thinking was, _'Oh, oh…it's all so,', _before her young mind had shut down and she began screaming.

Lying before her outside where their little family home rested, empty and hollow, they were all so still and silent. Mama's long hair had pooled around her ashen body, curling into the small crimson streams scattered among the soil and grass. It was dirty. It was ruined and Mama's hair had forever felt so soft and silky when she'd ask Rin help her comb it out each night- _"Oh shush you, someday you will have a little girl of your own to brush your hair nicely!"-_but it didn't seem so soft and silky then. Rin hadn't dared touch it no matter how much she'd longed to.

Papa with his strong, tree-truck arms bent at painfully, sharp angles- "_Papa, you're the strongest in the world!"- _could never hold her again or catch her should she fall or carry her should her legs ache.

Nii-san with his sharp, all-seeing eyes and forever quick hands lay still and his eyes, those lovely dark eyes were unfocused and blank and- _"You just have to wait real still and quiet-like until…Ah! There! See, the fish will do all the work and come right to you!"-_ never again would in look at her with a smile shining in them.

Gone.

_Gone. _

Only her left standing above them, lost and confused and broken, screaming and crying, both hot and cold inside, unable to look away.

_Alone._

Breathing quick and fast, she'd stood frozen, staring. Thinking nothing.

Then came the anger so deep and burning it soared and flared flames of hatred so strong they caught in her throat and brought up mouthfuls of vile bile. She hated them, those who'd done this-_beasts!savages!bandits!thievesofeverything!men!-_and she'd fallen to her knees, thudding to the ground in a wail and sob turned scream. And there she screamed and roared and sobbed until her throat felt raw and she could taste the copper on the tongue. Her little body shook and thrashed until she could no longer move.

Frozen to the bone. To the heart.

Her small, big heart and as she'd lay there feeling each beat of her hammering chest she shivered with disgust at the warmth she felt.

Lying there with her knees and fists in her family's cold blood and her mouth and nose filled with it's metallic tang, the truth dawned on her young mind and at once she'd stopped her whimpers and sobs in surprise and mournful despair.

It wasn't the men she hated the most for doing this or her family for leaving her. That little burning fire of hatred buried deep within her wasn't for them.

It was for herself. Rin hated herself.

Because they were _gone. _

Mama.

Papa.

Nii-san.

Gone and lying still at _her _feet.

And little Rin stood above them not feeling very much yet everything at once.

Alone and breathing and hurting and scared.

But still _alive._

And her little world had come crashing down as her head hit the dirt with a wet thud.

She seen nothing. Felt nothing. But by then it had grown dark and cold and her kimono wet and sticky in blood and her skin caking scarlet, her little frail body was starting to shut down, following her minds example. But her little fire of self-hatred still burnt contently within, tucked away under the hurt and despair and the growing fear and terror. Hidden away under all that remained of her. In the distance perhaps there was the sound of voices calling. Perhaps there was nothing at all. Rin couldn't remember anymore.

For by then she'd closed her eyes to darkness of the world.

* * *

Reviews are very inspiring and encouraging! ^^


End file.
